Waiting For The Dawn
by Tony2
Summary: Slash. Haldir & Legolas. Sequel to 'The Kiss'. A romantic atmosphere broken by the shadows of battle, and the secret to seal their fate.
1. Revelations

Title: Waiting For The Dawn (Sequel: The Kiss.)  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien created the characters and Jackson cast the actors to play their counterparts. I'm but the humble artist taking liberties. I own nothing.  
  
Note: Finally, after a year and a half of wondering what could have been with my RP with Venya, my inspiration has returned. This is completely my interpretation of what happened between our two favorite elves and the best battle on screen to date. Read and review, if you'd like. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Revelations.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
It was there they were interrupted by the sound of clanking metal running down cobble stones. The night was growing darker, as the rain outside beat down upon the unfortunate beings caught in it's storm. Legolas kept eye contact with Haldir, his breathing quickening in anticipation. It was now or never, he knew. Whatever Haldir was going to say, had to be said now or it never would be. Eyes searching, nerves growing more tense. Still there was nothing. All right, fine! If Haldir wouldn't say what he felt, then he would. He wouldn't waste what precious seconds they had left. He wanted to say what he was feeling. It was on the tip of his velvet tongue. He had but to open his mouth and then the whole world would know what he truly felt and desired towards the closest member of his kin.  
  
Parting petals, a tongue swept over them in nervousness. Here went nothing...just then two guards came to a stop at the end of the tunnel. Catching his breath, one man in suited armor said "Emissary, the King request your presence immediately." Haldir was the first to break eye contact, turning away to nod to the men, "I will follow. Tell the King I am coming." With a bow and a nod, the two soldiers retreated back down the tunnel, up the stair case and out the door, leaving the two of them alone. Together. Their moment completely shattered.  
  
Legolas took a step forward, grabbing the warden by the back of his head, then pulled him down for another kiss. Haldir was completely startled, withdrawing at once, eyes wide. "Legolas, we cannot do this."  
  
Legolas furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding. Only moments ago this is what they fought for their lives for. A chance at true happiness. For the silver lining of clouds and the bright rays of the sun. For the many children that had a life left to grow, and many lessons which to learn. In hopes for the brooks to gurgle their sad songs and the trees to go ever taller and their leaves to change many a color before fading in death. This is what war was about. Fighting to see another glorious day. For all the people and plants and animals they'd all grown up with and to preserve their diverse natures. But as he had thought, the moment was shattered. Those few stolen minutes had passed and their fate was sealed.  
  
Pulling Haldir close, Legolas stared intensely at his friend of many ages. "Haldir, do you know what this means? We go out there looking for death. Yet, you cannot wait to be embraced by its cold touch. It is madness and for that, I fight the harder. For our friends, our kin. For the future of Rohan and all of Middle Earth." Haldir was silent for a few moments, taking the princes words to heart. How he wanted to reply with such heated passion, but he could not. So regretfully, he pulled away once last time. Taking the younger elf's hand into his, stroking the gentle digits that rest entwined, he spoke no more than a whisper, but stern nonetheless. "You will see another day, my Prince. Stay safe and well and may Eleberth shine down on you."  
  
Then with a flourish of darkened red silk, he was gone. Down the tunnel and out of his life. Tilting his head down, ocean blues wide with sorrow and fear, doubt and grief. He looked to he hand his deepest love had held but moments before and a pain shot threw his hard, quicker than any arrow ever could. He had missed the most opportune moment that he'd learn to regret for the rest of his life. Yet, what Haldir left unsaid still plagued his mind too. The look of seriousness had made him go into high alert mode in seconds. Whatever he wanted to say was important, and he wished he knew what it was.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the battle to come. His presence was probably missed and was needed on the wall aside Gimli and the other elves. Going to the wall, he gathered his weapons, slinging his bow over one shoulder, quiver in the other hand. With that, he began to make haste down the hall when he caught noises not far off. They were murmured whispers of a foreign tongue -- elvish. Now he was curious. Creeping along the hallway, he spotted a wooden door that was shut, and the whispers grew from behind the door. Glancing about, he double checked the area was clear, before leaning close to the door.  
  
"...it's what the lady showed him before we set out. It's his business and his will to tell whom he shall," said an elf, with a stern resolve.  
  
"...but don't you think he should know? You know how close they are."  
  
"I suppose it would bring them some fleeting moments of happiness."  
  
"But what of the end result? He would surely die from heart ache. "  
  
"At least then, they'd both know where their hearts had laid silent for so long. They'd finally be reunited!"  
  
"...we cannot tell him! Don't you understand? He would be crushed!" the other voice was now saying feverously.  
  
"Then what would you have us do, Rumil? Ruin the one chance at a better life they might have made? You know as well as I do, that he loves him. With more than just his heart and soul."  
  
"I know that, as well as you do, Orophin. But what then? What if Haldir had told him? Would you condemn them both to death?! I cannot stand this any longer!"  
  
"No! I would not want to see Legolas stricken with grief, to he was beyond sick enough to move. He is one of our close kin as well."  
  
"Then you understand why we must bite our tongues, and speak naught of this terrible burden hanging over our shoulders. If Legolas were to find out..."  
  
"It would crush him." There was a heavy silence that fell over the room. Legolas mind was reeling. Something terrible seemed to on the rise of this war. Even if they should last the night, what of Haldir? The tone in which his brothers spoken chilled him with a new found fear.  
  
"But what if..." He couldn't take any more of this. He would go mad from the curiosity he was feeling. He need fresh air and knew the rain would be welcomed once again. His skin was on fire beneath the layers of cloth and armor he sported. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thought, he fled. In his haste, he forgot to shut the door. Around the corner he went and a loud thud was heard, leaving the elves back in the tunnel to themselves.  
  
At the resounding thud of the door, Orophin held up a hand. "Quiet. Someone is here." Rumil turned to the door, then back to his brother. With a nod, he crept over to the door, wagering a glance out into the hallway. When he didn't see anyone, he gestured for Orophin to follow. So quietly they went into the hallway, checking around for visitors, or a sign that someone might of been there.  
  
"I don't see anything," said Orophin. "Let's head to the wall. War shall be upon us soon."  
  
Rumil nodded, then spotted something in the far corner of the tunnel. "Wait," he called to the retreating back of his brother.  
  
The older elf turned to him in question. "Over there," he pointed. Furrowing his eyebrows, Rumil went down the hall, until he was near a backdoor. Opening it some, he spotted a grove of secluded trees near a corner and the rain now falling hard. He then looked to Orophin. "Did you see that?"  
  
"Yes, I did. The perfect grounds for two to slip away unnoticed..." he was hinting.  
  
"Orophin, do you think...?"  
  
"It would explain where our dear brother had been when we needed him."  
  
"Then maybe Legolas and he..."  
  
"Maybe so. One could only hope."  
  
"But what of?"  
  
"Time will tell, brother."  
  
Rumil glanced down, nodding. There was that glimmer again. Allowing the door to close itself, he went towards the gleaming object, gasping some at what he saw. There lying against the wall, was a long shafted arrow, yellow feathers and elvish inscripture shining in the golden torch light. Reaching down, nimble digits grasped it gently, bringing it closer to inspect. Turning some, he showed it to Orophin, who also had realization spread across his face. "It's a Mirkwood arrow."  
  
"Belonging to the Prince Legolas, no doubt."  
  
"So they did get a few words in."  
  
"This would be our proof."  
  
A horrible guilt washed over Rumil at this realization. "That means Legolas was in the hallway, and over heard us talking about him and Haldir..."  
  
"Sweet Eleberth..." Orophin whispered. This wasn't good at all. What if Legolas had heard them speak of Haldir's undying love for the younger elf or that Haldir's death would come at the latest hour of this battle? That really would caught the elf to die from a broken heart. Shutting his eyes tight, he spun on heel and began marching down the hallway.  
  
"But Orophin! What do we do with this?" He held up the arrow for infosys.  
  
Orophin didn't even glance back. "Let is rest where it has fallen. I fear the hour of judgment has begun."  
  
With that, Rumil ran to catch up with his brother, and out into the battlements they went, preparing to join their kin along the wall and wait for the battle that would determine the rest of their lives.  
  
To be Continued... 


	2. To Fight The Good Fight

Title: Waiting For The Dawn (Sequel: The Kiss.)  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Legolas  
  
Summary: Even though the battle for Helm's Deep began, Legolas mind is occupied otherwise.  
  
Warning: Tolkien created the characters and Jackson cast the actors to play their counterparts. I'm but the humble artist taking liberties. I own nothing.  
  
Note: Here's the second part. The flashback sequence is a little longer than I wanted it, but it's needed all the same. It gives a look at Haldir's conflicting emotions.  
  
Dedication: Venya, this is to you!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: To Fight the Good Fight  
  
Legolas continued on the path his feet were taking him, until he caught sight of Aragorn. The man was talking with Theoden, reviewing strategies and plotting out new defenses. He wanted to talk to someone, anyone. Even though he didn't know what he would say. His mind was reeling for what he had just experienced. First, with Haldir. Then the bits of conversation he'd gathered from Orophin and Rumil.  
  
He needed reassuring that everything was going to be all right, in a literal sense. It was no longer the impending doom of the war that was weighing down heavily on his mind. It was that of the fearless march warden. He was brought out of thought when he heard his name being shouted. Turning some, he caught sight of Gimli.  
  
"I said, Legolas! Are you out of your head already?" the gruff drawf asked.  
  
Walking over to his friend, Legolas gave a reassuring smile. "Not yet, friend. I was merely lost in thought. Tough troubles lay ahead and I'm prepared to defend our honor."  
  
Gimli glanced up to his friend, narrowing his eyes some against the water catching in his thick hair. "You elves are a strong minded race."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow at his friend, shielding his eyes as he looked down. "You dwarves are pretty courageous yourself."  
  
Gimli scoffed, feeling embarrassed. "Now you see here --" he began, but was caught off as a winded Aragorn came racing up next to them.  
  
Placing a hand on Legolas shoulder, he looked from one to the other in turn. "It is time. Theoden's men are positioned at the wall. Legolas, you're needed next to your kin."  
  
"But where will you be, Aragorn?" Legolas asked in concern.  
  
"I'll be commanding the Elven fleet." He said, making ready to go.  
  
"Why isn't Haldir taking charge?" Legolas questioned lightly.  
  
Aragorn furrowed his brows some. "Haldir already came and talked to Theoden and I. He said he'd rather be along side his kin in battle."  
  
Legolas glanced down at his feet, his stomach lurching some. He didn't like the sound of how things were going at all.  
  
"Is something the matter?" was Aragorn's concerned voice, that made him look up.  
  
Putting on a smile, he shook his head. "Nothing at all. Good luck, my friend."  
  
"What about me?" Gimli asked, suddenly feeling left out.  
  
"And to you," and with that he was gone.  
  
"But --!"  
  
Legolas smiled, "You can stand with me." Before Gimli could protest, the taller elf was leading him towards their post of duty.  
  
All of Elrond's company had been assembled on the great wall. Hair was back, helmets in place, weapons at the ready. Even Haldir was among the many ranks, shining plated armor gleaming in the dim light of thunder that clasped in the distance. The rain had intensified, matting their clothes to their bodies. A low wind had picked up, making the ones in charge have to yell their instructions to their company. When all of Theoden's men were in place on the other wall, Theoden sighed.  
  
"What is it, my Lord?" asked Gambling.  
  
"I am not sure we're ready for this, " Theoden said truthfully.  
  
"Your men will follow you to whatever end, Sire," he said encouragingly.  
  
Theoden nodded, returning his gaze to the army of marching Uruk-hai heading their way. The tops of their spears and banners baring the white hand of Saruman could be spotted, coming ever closer.  
  
Aragorn was running up and down the isles on the wall, rechecking everyone was in position. When all seemed to approve under his knowing eye, he allowed himself to take pause near his friends.  
  
"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas said heartily, keen eyes trained on the vast ocean of monsters eager to meet their makers.  
  
"Hopefully, they'll last out the night," said Gimli, grimly from his post next to the elf, on the high walls.  
  
Aragorn glanced from one to the other, grimacing. It seemed everyone was in the right state of mind. Numb for the cool water soaking their skin, the chill wind whipping at their faces, concern for their loved ones and the impending doom at hand.  
  
When Aragorn had resumed his pacing, Legolas glanced down to his friend. "Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to find you a box?" he smiled.  
  
Gimli looked up to his Elven friend glaring, but seeing the humor glittering in those darkened pools, he laughed.  
  
'It's good to hear laughter,' Legolas thought to himself. 'For who knows if we ever should again.' Heaving a deep sigh, he adverted his gaze back to the Uruk-hai fast approaching. He allowed himself the few moments of comfort he could, not knowing where the night would lead them.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
His thought traveled back to when they were in Lorien. The fellowship was trying to take comfort from the Lady Galadriel's words of wisdom. The hobbits had set their beds in the crooks of long mellryn trees and the two men of his company were off discussing matters of the cities of old and their civic duties.  
  
He himself had wandered off, in search of solace that could not be found. Though he cared for his friends deeply, they could not provide him with the comfort he looked for. So he sang to his heart's content, of the sorrows he knew. It was a positive way to express himself and the Elven home of Caras Galahon had all lifted their voices in song as well.  
  
For the next couple of days, he had stayed with the fellowship, participating in their conversations and slowly, each of their pain began to lessen. The many splendors to behold in Lorien was helping immensely. From the soft bark of the tall trees, to the perfumed flowers in meadows near the sparkling Nimrodel. Many maidens frolicked together, giggling and weaving flowered wreaths that rested a top their glowing hair.  
  
Gimli seemed ever so smitten with the fair Lady Galadriel, turning bright shades of red and muttering to himself whenever someone brought up her name. The hobbits had their fun, making songs in their fashion. But from time to time, Aragorn would drift off to a world that revolved around Lady Arwen and Boromir had a cloak of distrust about him all the same. In these instances, Legolas would slip away unnoticed.  
  
Somewhere in the twilight hours of dusk and day, the wardens on patrol would switch shifts. The groups were small, consisting of two to three elves at a time. Always cautious, and ready to strike if something foul should be amiss. It was at once such instance, that he found himself catching such a switch. He had reverted back to his normal traveling attire and was in quite a gay mood, singing to himself as his soft footfall was heard where he stepped.  
  
Between trees, he caught sight of the March Warden Haldir and his brothers in toe. They had stopped and were conversing with the other group of elves, updating them on what they had and hadn't seen. To take extra precautions and to forward their finds to him in the morning. The pair looked somewhat tired, shoulders stiff and backs straight. He wondered vaguely if he should make a move to follow. There wasn't anyone else around, so since the path they were taking was nearby, he waited until they drew closer.  
  
"I thought maybe I saw something crawl past the border, but it was probably just a passing shadow," Rumil was telling Haldir. Haldir nodded, going to give some offhand comment when he spotted a graceful elf walking toward them. He tried not to look too surprised, keeping his arrogant persona around him, but happy to see the elf nonetheless.  
  
"Ah, Mae govannen Legolas Thranduilion!" He spoke regally, Rumil smiling and Orophin nodding in greeting. Legolas glanced to the side, smiling brightly to the rest of the greetings, before locking eyes with the march warden speaking. "Mae govannen."  
  
Rumil glanced between the two staring at each other, then over to Orophin with a knowing smile. "It's so nice to see you again, Legolas. Why...don't you join our company?"  
  
Orophin smirked at the changing demeanor of his older brother. "Yes, your presence would gladden our hearts greatly."  
  
Legolas smiled, pulling up next to Haldir, as Orophin and Rumil fell into step some way behind him.  
  
"Look at them," Orophin whispered. "It's so obvious he cares about the prince, yet he refuses to show it."  
  
"What would it take for our sweet brother to admit his feelings for Legolas? I think they'd be good together. Haldir could learn a lot from the young archer." Rumil agreed.  
  
"Did everything go well under your watch?" Legolas asked, turning to the elf at his side. Haldir was staring straight ahead, either ignoring him or contemplating an answer. Legolas blinked, looking at the passing trees then risked a glance over his shoulder -- to see the other two elves whispering and looking right at him. He turned around, leaning closer to Haldir, wondering what they were talking about.  
  
"No fell creatures were sighted, if that's what you mean," Haldir said curtly. Legolas wondered if the march warden always was this straight forward.  
  
"Oh, I see." Haldir glanced to the younger elf, raising an elegant eyebrow. 'Not the answer he was expecting, perhaps?' he wondered to himself. "So my fair prince, what brings you around these parts?" he asked more gently, smirking at the confused look directed at him.  
  
"I was just taking a stroll and singing when I saw your group retreating from the borders. I thought maybe you'd like some company," he answered truthfully. Ocean pools blinked at the calculated look in the deeper green ones. 'What did I say wrong?' he pondered to himself.  
  
"Ah, I wonder what song someone as yourself would sing?" Legolas wasn't sure what was off in Haldir's demeanor, but something new was there. Was that...defiance? Irritation? Flirtation, even? No, this was Haldir after all. He wouldn't dare risk showing such emotions. 'Or would he?,' he wondered.  
  
"The song of the maiden Nimrodel, actually. But why do you ask?"  
  
Haldir studied the beautiful Elven features of his companion silently for a few minutes, ignoring the small fluttering he was sure he felt in his stomach. Calling on more arrogance, he tried to stomp out the other emotions he was sure was expressed in his eyes. He knew some had already managed to slip out. "Well, I thought maybe you'd sing for me sometime. That is, when I'm not busy with my duties to the Lady, of course."  
  
Rumil and Orophin were desperately trying to keep their voices down, but their brothers actions were so irritating.  
  
"He just did it again!" Rumil complained. "For a second there, he almost seemed genuine."  
  
"What can we say, he's Haldir after all." Orophin shook his head to the side.  
  
"Still, that's no excuse to act the way he does in front of the Prince. He was only trying to be friendly."  
  
"Yes, and look where it got him," Orophin mused.  
  
"Well, I wish the both of them luck either way."  
  
"I agree. I think we should head off somewhere and leave them alone to discuss things privately."  
  
With a nod, Rumil cleared his voice. "Oh Haldir, I just remembered there was something I forgot to do. Orophin here said he'd help me as well."  
  
"So, we'll see you later. Good to see you again, young Prince. Namaarie."  
  
"Yes, hope to see you around Legolas!" came Rumil's cheerful departure. "Namaarie!"  
  
With that, the two elves slipped away. Haldir had his suspicions they had plotted against him. This was a set up -- To talk to Legolas, and he knew it. But since the time was offered to him, and Legolas didn't seem to mind too much. "This is lovely weather we're having."  
  
Legolas glanced to Haldir, curiosity building. "Yes, it is. Would you like to star gaze with me?" At the quick look he received, he tried not to bite his lip. "That is, if you're not busy."  
  
"But of course I would, young Prince." Legolas smiled and Haldir returned a small smile despite himself.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
It was the loud thumping and strangled roars that brought him out of his trance. He noted the look on everyone's faces were stern and grim. This was it. The final minutes left to judgment day. It was up to them, to make sure the sun would dawn another day on Middle Earth. With ease, he notched an arrow to his bow, eyes glaring down at the monsters below the wall.  
  
When his ears caught the quizzing sound of an arrow being released too early, he glanced to the man on the wall in shock. Turning to see the Uruk- hai in the front line drop and all the angry protest getting louder, the atmosphere changed. There was a heat now driven by hate, anger and determination to be the ones left standing.  
  
As he heard Aragorn's voice over the fierce shouting, he scanned the line for Haldir. He needed to reassure himself that Hadir was doing all right. When Legolas found the noble elf, head held high and piercing gaze steady, his stomach fluttered. He'd make it a point to watch his movements the best he could during the fight. Though he didn't know how, something told him it would be critical to his health.  
  
As if catching the train of thought, Haldir's deep greens caught those of the prince's blues and were locked together in a moment that stood still. Nothing mattered except them. Then as fast as it had happened, it was over. Haldir was raising his bow, as was the line of elves surrounding them. Legolas caught on quickly, and with the signal from Aragorn, a storm of arrows was released upon the expecting enemies.  
  
Up on the high wall, Theoden gave his command and the men then began their downpour of arrows as well. Tidal wave after tidal wave were released, Uruk- hai falling here and there.  
  
"So It begins," Theoden said flatly.  
  
The war for Helm's Deep had begun and the lives of every soldier, friend and foe, were hanging into balance.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
